1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to panel splicing technology, and more particularly to a seamless splicing multi-panel display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, flat panel display has been greatly developed. With respect to a variety of flat panel display, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely adopted in manufacturing or life due to the attributes, such as high space efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation and low electro-magnetic interference.
However, due to the limitation of dimension of the LCD, a plurality of LCDs may have to be spliced together so as to provide a large-scale display, which may be adopted for displaying advertisement on the streets.
Currently, a large-scale LCD may be spliced by arranging and stacking a plurality of LCDs. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the large-scale LCD spliced by the plurality of LCDs. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the LCDs includes its own border, wherein the width of the border is “B”. Thus, a gap exists between two adjacent LCDs during the splicing process, wherein the width of the gap is “A”. This may cause display segments in large-scale LCD, wherein within the segment, the images cannot be displayed. The segmented images lead to bad display performance.